Finding Hope in the Storm
by Anastasia Who
Summary: This is a sequel to 'The Fight for Survival' Can humans and mutants really live together? Rated Pg-13 for slight violence in the beginning and end, just to be safe.
1. Attacked

A/N: This is a sequel to 'The Fight for Survival'. I suggest you read that first. Otherwise, you won't understand much. I did not take the time to explain each of my characters and their mutations. So go read the other one then come back. Thanks and remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the idea of mutations. I do own the characters I have created, however. Most of their powers are original. I thought of them myself. Some of them I thought of, but I think X-men stole my ideas. (Just kidding).  
  
The following poem does not belong to me either. It belongs to one of my best friends, dreaminoflorien. She aloud me to use it here because it works so well with my story.  
  
'Shadows in the mist  
  
taking my clear vision  
  
Puddles of nonsense  
  
Raining in my soul  
  
No focus  
  
thoughts like lightning  
  
flashing bright  
  
then dimming to the night  
  
Mind wandering  
  
trying to find my way  
  
through this clouded world  
  
Handprints on the glass  
  
Remaining  
  
like scars upon my frozen heart  
  
Objects slurred by fog  
  
like my conscience by thoughts  
  
Freezing rain  
  
hitting my face  
  
bringing me from this daze  
  
Looking inside  
  
going to get warm  
  
but as I leave  
  
my thoughts behind  
  
a fleeting image in my mind  
  
me and my silent storm'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Attacked  
  
Katy stirred in bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her two friends were asleep in the beds next to her. Everything was quiet, but she knew she heard something. She pushed the thought out of her mind. Perhaps one of the other students could not sleep and had gotten out of bed.  
  
She tried to go back to sleep, but something told her that something was wrong. Something did not feel right. She looked around the room. Suddenly Audrey sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Audrey asked.  
  
"No, what?" Katy whispered as she was already retrieving her visor from her nightstand.  
  
"It sounded like footsteps." Audrey said.  
  
"It's probably just Kyle getting up to go to the bathroom," Katy said though not really believing herself.  
  
Audrey shook her head. "No, I can hear lots of footsteps. Something's wrong."  
  
Katy bit her lip. "You go tell Professor James. I'll go see if Megan and Alicia are okay." Katy looked at Joanne who was now awake and listening. "You go find the boys." Katy said.  
  
Everyone nodded. Katy opened the door first. She did not see anyone. She looked down the hallway and silently ran across the hall and slipped into a bedroom. Two girls lay asleep. That was good. She turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream come from the one of the boy's room. It sounded like Aaron. Katy peaked out of the door. She saw three men at the end of the hallway. They were dressed in black and held guns. Suddenly she heard gunfire from the boy's room.  
  
She quickly closed the door and grabbed the two young girls who were now wide-awake.  
  
"What's going on?" Megan asked, fear obvious in her voice.  
  
Katy hushed her. She knew she needed to get the children to safety. She looked out the window. Two men were outside also dressed in black. They would have to escape through the back door. Katy took a deep breath. Fear started filling her, but she quickly pushed it away. She did not have time to panic.  
  
She quickly picked up Alicia and held Megan by her side.  
  
"We need to get out of here," she whispered.  
  
Alicia had tears in her eyes. Megan nodded. "I can blend into the wall. Let me see what's going on and if I can help anyone."  
  
Katy shook her head. "We need to get out."  
  
They heard more gunfire. There was some shouting and it sounded like some of the boy mutants were battling with the men.  
  
Megan quickly opened the door and using her mutation, camouflaged herself like the wall.  
  
"Megan," Katy whispered worriedly.  
  
The girl did not respond. Katy looked down the hall and saw Matt wrestling with one guy. Kyle was unconscious on the floor and one of the men picked him up. Rich was in his metallic form and quickly rushed to defend Kyle. He hit the man as hard as he could sending him flying back towards a wall. He quickly caught the hurt boy before he fell. Another man fired a weapon, but it bounced off as it Rich's body.  
  
Katy turned and ran toward the exit. Jake, Matt and Rich were right behind her. She heard more gunfire behind her. She exited the back door. No one was out there. She quickly ran into the woods and put Alicia down. Audrey silently landed on the ground next to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rich asked as he put Kyle down.  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"I'm going back in there." Rich said as he turned to leave.  
"I'm coming with you." Katy said.  
  
"Stay and protect the children." Rich ordered.  
  
"Matt and Audrey will protect them. We need to help the others get out." Katy said quickly.  
  
Rich nodded. The two quickly ran back toward the house. Suddenly they noticed flames beginning to erupt in the house. Joanne was desperately trying to put them out, but she was no match for the expanding flames.  
  
Katy and Rich ran in the house. Inside it was chaos. Men with guns were scattered around setting fire to the mutant school. Their purpose was unclear. Professor James was using electricity to fight them. Aaron was on the floor next to him, cradling Megan in his arms. Katy gasped as she them. Megan's shirt was covered in blood.  
  
"Find Sean and Josh." Professor James shouted.  
  
Rich nodded and headed into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Katy knelt down by Megan side. She was still alive. She had been shot and blood stained her clothes. Jake came up beside her.  
  
"We need to get out." He said as he picked up Megan. "Help the Professor. I'll get them out of here." He said as he quickly sped off.  
  
Katy nodded and fired at one of the men. His gun began to melt as her firepower hit it.  
  
The house soon began to cave in from the flames. "We need to get out of here, Professor."  
  
The professor nodded as the men began to retreat. They fled from the house. The professor turned and headed back with Katy.  
  
Katy started heading out of the house when she saw Rich and Sean. Sean was trapped in a room filled with fire. He lay unconscious on the floor. The roof was about to collapse.  
  
"It's too hot. I can't get through." Rich said desperately. He was not in his metallic form any more and Katy guessed he was too weak to keep it up any longer.  
  
Katy nodded. She quickly ran through the flames. She felt the heat of the fire, but it did not burn her. She knelt by Sean. He was groggy like he had been hit over the head.  
  
"Hang on, Sean. We'll get you out of this." Katy said.  
  
She looked at the Professor and Rich through the flames.  
  
"You need to go through and get him out." The professor said  
  
Rich nodded and recoated himself with metal. He cringed as he passed through the flames. He quickly picked Sean up and coated him with the same metal. Rich struggled to make it through the flames and was almost burned by the heat. Katy followed behind as they began to run out of the house.  
  
"Get down," the professor suddenly yelled as he pushed Katy out of the way.  
  
At that moment a ceiling beam crashed down right where Katy had been. The Professor lay underneath it. 


	2. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. I also don't own Java Junction. I just used their name here because I felt like it.  
  
A/N: Yippee, I have one reader who likes this story. So, this next chapter is just for you Alia G. L. Thanks for reviewing and keeping this story alive. Anyone else that reads this story, please review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Escape  
  
"Professor," Katy yelled.  
  
"Come on. You need to get out." Joanne called from outside.  
  
"The professor is trapped. Go get Matt and Rich." Katy yelled to her friend as she tried to lift the professor out. "Professor can you hear me?" Katy asked.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
Fire was all around them. The house was about to cave in. The smoke made it almost impossible to breathe and Katy almost choked on the air. She knew there was not much time.  
  
Matt and Rich came running in. Rich quickly lifted the beam off Professor James as Katy and Matt pulled him out. Pieces of burned ember were falling around the three as they dragged the Professor out of the house. As the reached the forest they heard sirens approach their small schoolhouse.  
  
"Is he alive?" Joanna asked as they came into the woods.  
  
Katy and Rich were gasping for air so Matt began to look the Professor over. He had a huge gash on his forehead. Matt felt for a pulse, but he could not feel one.  
  
"I can't feel a pulse." Matt said quickly.  
  
Audrey bent down by him. Tears were in her eyes as she looked back up at her friends.  
  
No one had to say it. They all knew. Professor James Scandivain was dead!  
  
Katy bent down near Megan as tears ran down her face. Megan was still barely alive.  
  
"What are we to do now?" Kyle sobbed.  
  
For a while no one spoke, but then Rich began to take control of the situation. "We need to get help to Megan. We will take her to the ambulance."  
  
Jake immediately interjected. "We can't trust humans. Humans are the ones that did this to us."  
  
"We don't have a choice, Jake. I hate it as much as you do, but otherwise she will die." Rich said.  
  
Katy listened to their arguing as she held Megan in her arms. The girl looked up at her. Megan managed a small smile at Katy and Alicia before she took her last breath. Tears burned at Katy's face.  
  
"We're taking her. That's final." Matt said to Jake.  
  
Katy looked up. "Don't bother."  
  
Matt looked down at her and bit his lip. Rich immediately bent down and looked at the small child, lifeless in Katy's arms.  
  
Katy placed her hands over her face. Matt placed his arm around her. All of the children and young teenagers silently wept.  
  
Suddenly Sean jerked his head up. "Where's Josh?" He asked.  
  
Katy looked up. In all the confusion, the students had forgotten of their newest student, Joshua Thauton.  
  
"He was in the room with me." Sean said. "One of the men came in and grabbed him. The guy hit me over the head and I don't know what happened after that."  
  
Katy mentally kicked herself. "How could we have forgotten about him. It was him that the men wanted."  
  
All of the other students looked at her.  
  
"Remember, Professor James told us that Josh had been kidnapped because of his mutation. The men were using his power. When he escaped they probably tracked him here." Katy explained.  
  
Rich mentally kicked himself. "Great. What are we suppose to do now?"  
  
"I think we should go to Professor Xavier for help." Katy said.  
  
"No way!" Jake spoke up before any one else could.  
  
"Wake up call, Katy. Professor Xavier thinks mutants and humans can get along. This incident proves that they can't." Rich said.  
  
Katy was about to say something else, but they heard voices approaching them. A few police officers were looking around the area.  
  
Rich sighed. "Okay look. I don't want them finding all of us here. All of you split up and meet back at the Java Junction at 9:00 tomorrow morning. I will go and talk to the police."  
  
Everyone nodded. "You shouldn't go alone. I'm going with you." Katy said.  
  
"I need you to stay behind Katy. You need to look after the group, just in case." Rich said.  
  
"Well, you can't go alone." Katy whispered.  
  
"Katy's right, Rich. It's too dangerous." Matt said.  
  
Rich sighed. "Alright, Jake come with me. Now all of you get going and hurry." Rich said as he and Jake headed in the opposite direction.  
  
Katy took one last look at Megan before she turned and left. Alicia held tightly to her hand and Sean followed close behind.  
  
Matt quickly took Aaron and Audrey and headed in another direction. Joanne and Kyle took off right behind them.  
  
Jake and Rich quickly went out and met with the police. Rich explained the situation to the police, leaving out the fact that they were mutants. The police questioned him for awhile, then after Rich reassured them they had a place to stay, the police let them go. He had given the police his cell phone number so the police could reach him with any information about Josh.  
  
Rich sighed as he and Jake walked away. It was hard to take all this in. He didn't know what the group would do now that the Professor was dead. He felt it was his job to take control, but he didn't know how he could after all that had happened. Should they go and talk with Professor Xavier? Should they try to live on their own or should they go back to their parents and hope for a better start? All of these questions gave Rich a headache. Which was the right answer? He sighed again and decided to talk with the other students in only a few hours at Java Junction. 


	3. The Choice

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Choice  
  
Scott sat at the table eating some breakfast. As Kurt and Kitty were arguing about who got the last muffin, he silently talked with Jean.  
  
"Hey y'all. Isn't that the schoolhouse were Katy was at?" Rogue said as she came in the room and looked at the TV.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"Turn it up!" Scott said quickly as he saw the schoolhouse in flames.  
  
"This image was taken late last night." The TV reporter said. "Police reports said no one was found inside the house; however, two people were found dead in the woods nearby. Reports say one of them had been shot. Cause of this incident is still unknown. More details will be given later in the day."  
  
Jean gasped. "I hope they're all alright." She said.  
  
"We should see if we can find them." Scott said. "They might need our help."  
  
"That's a good idea, Scott." Professor Xavier said as he entered the room. "In fact Cerebro just found two of them by a coffee shop not too far from here."  
  
"We'll go there right away, Professor." Scott said.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Scott, and Jean got in the car and started driving to the Java Junction, thirty minutes away.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Katy silently walked through the city. Sean walked by her side holding Alicia. The realization of the situation had not even fully hit. It was as if their minds could not comprehend what happened. Sean walked into the Java Junction and took a seat near Rich and the others. At first, everyone was silent.  
  
Rich sighed. "So where should we go?" He asked.  
  
"I still think we should go to Professor Xavier's school. At least till we can find a place." Katy said.  
  
"No way. I am not stepping foot in that place. I will not be anywhere near someone who believes humans and mutants can live together. Not after humans killed Megan and the professor." Jake said immediately, anger present in his voice.  
  
The thought of Megan and the Professor almost brought tears back to Katy's eyes.  
  
"Where are we suppose to go then?" Matt spoke up.  
  
"My parents don't live too far from here." Audrey said. "We could go there."  
  
Rich nodded. "I think that will be good for now. We will see if they will take us in for a few days." Rich looked over at Katy. "Agreed?"  
  
Katy looked up at him. "And what if they don't take us in? What then? We go door to door, seeing if someone will let us in?" Katy said, anger now present in her voice. "Think of Alicia and Aaron. Is that the kind of life you want them to live?"  
  
"It's better than learning how to protect humans." Jake said angrily.  
  
Katy glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
"Look, I don't have all the answers." Rich said, trying to calm the tension. "But we need to find some place. Audrey's idea is the best. We'll move on from there." Rich suggested.  
  
Katy shook her head.  
  
"Your parents sent you away because you were a mutant, right Audrey?" Joanne asked. As Audrey slowly nodded Joanne continued. "Then what makes you think they will take all ten of us in?"  
  
Audrey sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"It's at least worth a try." Rich said. "It's the best idea yet."  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn, Rich?" Katy asked. "There is a place we can at least stay for a little while and yet you refuse to go there."  
  
"Look it's obvious we all have different opinions." Jake said. "So I have a new idea. How about whoever wants to be a fool and go with Katy to Professor Xavier's school just go. Otherwise we find a new place."  
  
"What are you suggesting? That we split up?" Joanne asked.  
  
"Exactly! If Katy wants to go, I say let her." Jake replied.  
  
Rich sighed. "Let's take a vote. All in favor of going to Professor Xavier's school, raise your right hand."  
  
Katy raised her hand, followed by Matt and Joanne.  
  
Rich sighed again. "Fine you three go to his school. The rest of us will go to Audrey's house." He said as he stood.  
  
Katy shook her head. She did not want the group to separate, but there seemed to be no other way.  
  
"Keep in contact then Rich." Katy said, sadly. "You have my cell phone number."  
  
Rich nodded and turned to leave. Audrey quickly hugged Joanne and Katy and went with him. Rich looked back and still saw Alicia sitting at the table. Her head was down and Rich was not even sure she had heard the conversation.  
  
"Alicia," Rich said gently. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
Alicia didn't even look up. "I don't want our group to separate." She said in a muffled tone. "What if we never see each other again?"  
  
Katy sat down on the chair near Alicia and placed a hand on her head in comfort. Rich bent down by her.  
  
"We're just separating for a little while, Alicia." Rich said gently. "We're just going to figure some things out and find a place to stay. Everything will be okay." He comforted as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Alicia sniffed and looked up at him. "But what if those men come back?" She sobbed.  
  
"No one is going to hurt you, Alicia." Katy comforted.  
  
"It's going to be okay. You have to trust me." Rich said. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Alicia nodded.  
  
Rich smiled and embraced her. "Why don't you go with Katy. We'll meet up in a couple of days."  
  
Alicia nodded. Katy took her hand, and the group slowly exited. After brief good-byes, Katy, Joanne, Matt, and Alicia headed toward Professor Xavier's school.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Joshua Thauton slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was sitting in a chair and his hands were tied behind his back. The room was dimly lit, but Joshua knew it, only too well. He had been in the room many times before. He tried to struggle in the chair, but he failed to loosen the ropes. He sighed. He knew his mutation would not work because his captors had placed some kind of device on his arm. They had used it before to capture him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally decided to join us." One man said as he walked into the room. The man was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His face was aged and he had a scar from his left eye down to his lip. Joshua knew him as Edward Strofe.  
  
"Let me go!" Joshua hissed.  
  
"You know I can't do that Josh. We need to finish our project." Edward said.  
  
"I won't let you use me as an experiment." Josh said angrily.  
  
"The way I see it, you don't have a choice. We are going to learn how to make the most powerful mutant imaginable and you are going to help us."  
  
"I will never help you." Josh said, his fists clenched tightly.  
  
The man merely smirked. "You will help us. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Joshua glared at him. "How did you find me?" He asked.  
  
Edward smiled. "You should have known you couldn't escape us that easily, especially when we have a little help."  
  
Joshua stared at him.  
  
"Oh come now. You didn't think you could get rid of Stephen that easily, did you?" Edward mocked.  
  
Joshua continued to stare. "He's not dead?"  
  
"No, I'm very much alive. No thanks to you, Josh." Stephen said as he walked into the room.  
  
Joshua looked the young boy over. His blond hair was shaved from his head. A visor was over his eyes, but Josh knew that beneath his visor, his eyes burned for revenge.  
  
Stephen wore the visor because his eyes saw in an almost four-dimensional way. With them, he could see almost normally, but without them, he could see things that the naked eye could never see.  
  
Edward smiled again. "Now let us begin!" 


	4. Finding a Place

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all. Here's another chapter to enjoy. Please review if you read. BTW, The end conversation is very close to a conversation I had with a friend one time. That's where I got the idea.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Finding a Place  
  
"Do you have any idea how to get to Professor Xavier's school?" Matt asked Katy.  
  
"I know somewhat. It's a pretty far way, though." Katy replied.  
  
"Maybe we could take a cab." Joanne suggested.  
  
Katy shook her head. "We don't have any money. All I grabbed when I went out of the house was my visor and cell phone. I was too worried about everyone else."  
  
Joanne nodded.  
  
Katy began rubbing her temples.  
  
Suddenly someone called her name from behind her. Katy turned to see Jean Grey coming towards her.  
  
"Katy!" Jean shouted.  
  
Katy quickly made her way towards Jean and Scott.  
  
"We heard on the news what happened." Scott said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jean questioned.  
  
Katy looked down. She could not reply.  
  
Matt looked at her and sadly replied, "Our Professor and Megan died in the attack."  
  
Jean gasped. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What about the others? Are they okay?" Scott asked.  
  
Katy nodded. "They are trying to find a place to stay for a few days. We decided to go to Professor Xavier's school."  
  
Scott nodded. "Come on. I'll take you there."  
  
*~*~*  
One hour later  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay here, Professor Xavier." Katy said as she stood up to leave his office.  
  
The Professor had agreed that Katy, Joanne, Alicia, and Matt could stay in his school for as long as they needed. He also agreed to help them find Josh.  
  
Katy walked to her new room. She opened the door and saw Joanne already inside. They would be staying in the same room, while Alicia shared a room with two of Professor Xavier's mutants. Matt was sharing a room with another mutant.  
  
Katy sat down on the bed. She thought about Megan and how much she had loved playing with her.  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," Joanne replied.  
  
The door opened and Jean stepped inside the room. "I just wanted to see how you both are." She said gently.  
  
"We'll be alright." Katy replied.  
  
Jean nodded her head. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
Both girls nodded as Jean turned to leave. She walked out the door, then turned around. "Some of the kids are outside playing baseball if you would like to join them." Jean said.  
  
The girls nodded again and watched as Jean left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are we almost there?" Kyle complained.  
  
Audrey nodded. "My house is the next one on the right." Audrey then turned to look at her friends. "Let me do the talking. All of you just hang back."  
  
Everyone nodded as Audrey pressed the doorbell.  
  
A thin woman with short black hair answered the door. Audrey smiled.  
"Hi mom!"  
  
The woman gasped. "Audrey?" She quickly embraced her daughter. "I'm so glad you are alright. I saw what happened to your school."  
  
"Mom, we need a place to stay." Audrey said.  
  
"It will just be for a little while, Mrs. Stein." Rich spoke up.  
  
Mrs. Stein looked at him, then looked at the other kids that stood in her yard. She looked back at Audrey as she said, "You know your father would never allow it."  
  
"Mom, you have to ask him." Audrey pleaded.  
  
"I will ask him, but I would find somewhere else if I were you." Mrs. Stein replied.  
  
Audrey sighed. "Rich has a cell phone. Call this number and let us know." Audrey said as she handed a piece of paper to her mom.  
  
Mrs. Stein nodded and embraced her daughter again. "Take care."  
  
Audrey nodded and turned to leave.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What news do you have for me, Mystique?" Magneto asked.  
  
"I was spying on Edward Storfe, the man who created the device to control someone's actions. He is planning to create a mutant." Mystique said.  
  
Magneto turned to face her. "And this concerns me, how?"  
  
"Because he is attempting to create the most powerful mutant imaginable. He is planning to combine mutant powers and use them to create his own mutant."  
  
"The most powerful mutant." Magneto repeated to himself. "Obtain what information you gain. I want to learn how to create this mutant and use it for my advantage."  
  
Mystique nodded. "I believe the only thing your really need is a young mutant boy named, Joshua Thauton."  
  
Magneto glared at Mystique. "How can he help me?"  
  
"He is the one who has enough power to create this all powerful mutant. He can take mutant powers and use them for himself or transfer them to another." Mystique replied.  
  
Magneto grinned. "Bring him to me."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Matt walked outside the Xavier Mansion. A few kids were still outside playing. He watched them for a moment then noticed Katy sitting by the water fountain starring at the water. He walked close to her.  
  
"Anything I can do make you feel better?" He asked.  
  
Katy looked up at him and slowly shook her head. "Not unless you can bring them back."  
  
Matt sat down beside her. "I wish I could."  
  
Katy sighed and looked back down at the water. "I feel like I have failed. I failed the Professor, I failed Megan, I failed everyone." Katy finally said on the verge of tears.  
  
"No you didn't fail Katy. Don't think that. If you were a failure Alicia and Aaron wouldn't look up to you like they do. You are not a failure. You would be a failure if you gave up." Matt said.  
  
Katy forced herself to smile, but sat silent. They both sat quietly for a long time, enjoying each other's company. As the stars began to appear in the sky, Katy wanted to cry. She remembered how much Megan use to love the stars. Matt knew this too. He placed his arm around Katy to comfort her.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside." He suggested.  
  
Katy nodded. Slowly they walked back to the mansion. Before going inside Katy looked at Matt. "Thanks Matt." She said.  
  
Matt smiled. "Just doing my job."  
  
Katy smiled. "Well thank you. Your words meant a lot to me."  
  
Matt nodded. "Anytime." 


	5. Standing Strong through the Tears

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Standing Strong through the Tears  
  
That night neither Katy nor her friends slept well. All of them had nightmares of the previous night. Rich had found a place to stay at a local shelter. He had tried to comfort Aaron when he awoke from his dream, but the memories still haunted his mind as well. He wondered if there was something, he could have done to protect Megan or the Professor. He knew the others did too. Soon he began to wonder how long these thoughts would torment his mind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Katy awoke late in the night. Her face was covered in sweat. She looked over to Joanne. She was awake too. She sat on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest, starring out the window.  
  
"You have a nightmare too?" Joanne asked without looking away.  
  
"Yeah. I feel like it was my fault the Professor died. He saved my life." Katy said.  
  
Joanne sighed. "We can all blame ourselves. I couldn't put out the fire fast enough. The fact still remains, that they are dead and there's nothing we can do now to change that."  
  
Katy nodded. "I'm going to check on Alicia."  
  
Katy walked out of the room and silently entered the room beside her own. She found the two girls asleep, but she heard a silent weeping coming from Alicia's bed. She walked over and sat on the bed near her.  
  
"Alicia?" Katy whispered as she placed a hand on her.  
  
Alicia looked up and suddenly flinched away at Katy's touch.  
  
"It's okay!" Katy said quickly.  
  
Alicia looked at Katy and hugged her knees to her chest. Katy placed her arm around the frightened girl. Alicia just sat there with her head on her knees. Her body shook as she cried. Eventually she lay back down on her bed. Katy watched her for a moment as she gently stroked the girl's head.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Katy asked.  
  
Alicia remained quiet. She sniffed, but did not turn. Katy lay down beside her while still gently stroking her hair in comfort. Soon Alicia drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joshua lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. Edward had performed tests all day long. Tomorrow he would start to create his mutant. Joshua felt afraid. He did not know how to fully control his mutant power. He feared that Edwards's plan would not fully work.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were disturbed as the door opened. Joshua looked toward the door and groaned inwardly as Stephen walked inside.  
  
"Get up." Stephen said as he came closer.  
  
Joshua sat up. "What do you want?"  
  
Suddenly the form of Stephen changed into Mystique.  
  
Joshua stepped back. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get you out. Follow me." She said quickly.  
  
Mystique quickly exited. She took out the two guards that stood by the door and began to lead Joshua out. Joshua followed not knowing if he could trust her, but grateful for the escape attempt. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Mystique cursed as guards began coming towards them.  
  
"This way, hurry!" She said as she grabbed Joshua by the arm and pulled him up the stairs.  
  
Joshua quickly followed. The two made their way up to the roof. Mystique looked around. There was no way down. She could fly off, but she needed to get Joshua out too.  
  
Joshua looked around too and came up with a plan. "Mystique hold still. I need your power." He said quickly.  
  
He placed his hands out toward Mystique. Mystique hardly felt a thing as he gained her power. Joshua lowered his hands and transformed himself into a bird. Mystique did the same.  
  
Just as the guard came up the stairs, Mystique and Joshua flew off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Katy awoke, she decided to call Rich. She dialed his cell phone number and waited as it rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rich said over the phone.  
  
"Hey Rich," Katy said. "How are things going?"  
  
Rich sighed. "Well, we couldn't find a place to stay. We finally found a shelter to stay at for the night."  
  
Katy sighed. "A shelter? Rich you should stay here until you can at least find a place."  
  
"What about you? How did you take last night?" Rich said, changing the subject.  
  
"Alright, I guess. I cannot seem to get the memory out my head. I spent most of the night in with Alicia, though." Katy replied.  
  
"How's she taking it?"  
  
"She seems to be taking it quite hard. She cried all last night and she's hardly said a word since we have gotten here."  
  
"Give her time. She lost her best friend, you know." Rich replied.  
  
"What about Aaron? How is he?" Katy asked.  
  
"He's blaming himself for Megan's death. He saw her get shot. Every time he tried to sleep last night, it haunted his mind."  
  
Katy felt like she wanted to cry. "The others?" She finally asked.  
  
"They are doing as best as they can." Rich replied. "How's Matt and Joanne?"  
  
"Joanne didn't sleep well and neither did Matt. It's going to be hard to get over this."  
  
"We will make it Katy. Stay strong. We need to be strong for the others. You need to be strong for them and I need to be strong for those here."  
  
Katy sighed. "I know. It's just hard."  
  
"No one said it would be easy. At least you have a place to stay." Rich said.  
  
"Come stay here with us. We can try to find another place together then." Katy said.  
  
"I can't Katy. Not after that attack. I'm sorry."  
  
Katy sighed. "Have you heard from Joshua?" She finally asked.  
  
"No, I haven't heard anything."  
  
"Alright, keep in contact and call if you here anything."  
  
"You too and take care of yourself." Rich said.  
  
"Say hi to everyone and let them know I'm thinking of them." Katy replied.  
  
"Same there! Bye Katy."  
  
"Bye!" Katy pushed end on her phone. She looked outside as a tear slowly crept down her face. 


	6. Friends Become the Enemy

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading. More action is planned in the near future. Not too many chapters left, probably only three or so. Hope you enjoy and continue to read and review.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Friends Become the Enemy  
  
Mystique landed on the ground and transformed back into her original self. Joshua landed beside and transformed himself back.  
  
"Now why did you save me Mystique?" Joshua asked.  
  
"I want to help you." Mystique replied "I can help you develop your power like you could never imagine."  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Magneto thinks that if you learn how to control your power you can become one of the most powerful mutants. You see your mutation is almost like a girl named Rogue. However, she can only take the mutants power for a short time. I believe with proper training, you will be able to control more than one power for as long as you need." Mystique said.  
  
Joshua thought about it for a moment. "Where are you planning to take me?" He asked  
  
"We are staying at an abandoned warehouse just a couple blocks from here."  
  
Joshua nodded. He was about to agree, but he remembered his friends. Edward had said that their schoolhouse had been burned down. He needed to worry about them first. "I will come with you, but first I must call my mutant friends. I must see if they are okay." Joshua said.  
  
Mystique nodded.  
  
Joshua soon found a pay phone and dialed Rich's number.  
  
"Hello," came Rich's voice.  
  
"Rich, it's Josh."  
  
"Josh, where in the world are you man?" Rich asked.  
  
"I was captured, but Mystique helped me escape." Joshua began.  
  
"Mystique? What does she want with you?" Rich asked suspiciously.  
  
"She wants to help me develop my powers. She says they can be stronger than I could ever imagine. Her offer is hard to refuse." Joshua replied.  
  
"That's cool Josh." Rich replied.  
  
"So where are you guys staying? Joshua asked.  
  
"Katy is staying with Professor Xavier, but most of us haven't found a place." Rich replied.  
  
"Did everyone make it out alright?" Joshua asked.  
  
Rich sighed. "Megan and the Professor didn't make it."  
  
Joshua cringed and cursed. "Sorry, Rich. Anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, we need a place. If you could think of anything."  
  
"Hold on," Joshua said. He covered the mouthpiece of the telephone.  
  
"Mystique," he called.  
  
Mystique came by him.  
  
"My friends need a place. Is the warehouse big enough?"  
  
Mystique nodded. "The more mutants that can help us the better." Mystique said with an evil glare. "They can come to the warehouse."  
  
Joshua eyed her, but said nothing. He uncovered the phone. "Rich,"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mystique and Magneto are staying at an old warehouse. She agreed to let you all stay there." Joshua said.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Good where are you guys at?"  
  
"We are at the park on Jefferson Avenue." Rich replied.  
  
"Alright Mystique will meet you there in a hour."  
  
"Alright. We will catch up then. Bye Josh."  
  
"Bye." Joshua said as he hung up the telephone.  
  
He looked toward Mystique and told her the plan. Mystique nodded her agreement and then flew off to Magneto's place. Josh followed behind.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Katy stared out the window. Professor Xavier had encouraged Katy, Matt, Joanne, and Alicia to start taking some school lessons. He said it would help keep their mind of things and they would start to meet some of the other students. Right now, Katy could care less about school. She was worried about her friends.  
  
Katy looked over at Joanne who usually loved science class. Yet, even she seemed distracted today.  
  
Suddenly Katy's cell phone rang. Ororo looked over at her.  
  
"Cell phones are suppose to stay off during school." Ororo said.  
  
Katy looked at her phone and saw Rich's number. "I know and I'm sorry, but it's Rich. Can I please take the call?" Katy asked.  
  
Ororo sighed. "Because of your circumstances right now, you may take it out in the hall."  
  
Katy smiled and quickly got up. "Thank you, Ororo."  
  
"Hello," Katy said as she left the schoolroom.  
  
"Katy, I wanted to let you know that Josh is safe." Rich said over the phone.  
  
"Where is he?" Katy asked.  
  
"Mystique rescued him. She wants to help him learn to control his powers or something."  
  
Katy sighed.  
  
"Mystique and Magneto have also provided us a place to stay. They are going to help us learn to control our powers too."  
  
"Magneto? Rich you can't stay there. That man is dangerous." Katy said.  
  
"Why because he attacks those that want to kill us?" Rich asked.  
  
Katy sighed and let her shoulders slump. "You aren't going to start working with him are you?" Katy finally asked.  
  
"I don't know Katy. I am sorry. Look I have to go. Tell everyone that we are okay and Josh is too. Bye." Rich said as he hung up.  
  
"Rich wait!" Katy said, but got no response.  
  
Katy closed her phone.  
  
"Bad news?" Someone suddenly asked.  
  
Katy looked up to see Scott standing in the hallway.  
  
Katy sighed. "Rich is staying with Magneto."  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see."  
  
Before either of them could stay more the classroom bells rang and children began pouring out of class. Joanne, Matt, and Alicia quickly gathered around Katy to hear the news. Katy quickly explained.  
  
"In a way it's almost like we are enemies against our friends now. We are both on different teams." Joanne said.  
  
Matt nodded. "I know. That's almost what it feels like."  
  
Katy shook her head. "Don't think like that. They are still our friends. Even if we enroll in Professor Xavier's school and they stay with Magneto, it won't change our friendship."  
  
Matt and Joanne nodded.  
  
Alicia looked up at them both and bit her lip. She slowly walked away as tears began falling down her cheeks. She hoped Katy was right, but what if she wasn't? She could not help but feel that her whole little world was being destroyed. 


	7. Another Stormy Night

Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
A/N: I am posting this one kinda fast. I hope to post the next one soon after this so I can get this story finished. This chapter is a bit sad and I didn't really mean for it to be. It gets better at the end though. Oh just to let you know. In the last chapter, I had the school in Professor Xavier's school. Most of this story is based from the cartoon except for that fact. In the X-men movie Professor Xavier's students stay at his place to do school. In the cartoon, they go to Bayville High. I liked the fact that they went to Professor Xavier's school because it made more sense so I started that with my first story. I have continued that in this sequel. Okay, please read and review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Another Stormy Night  
  
Later that night, Katy lay in bed starring at the ceiling. She could not sleep again so she finally got up and decided to check on Alicia. She silently opened the door to Alicia's room. Her two companions slept soundly, but Alicia was not in her bed. Katy quickly scanned the room with her eyes. Her gaze fell on the window. Outside Alicia sat by the fountain staring into the water.  
  
Katy turned and ran outside. Clouds were forming in the sky. Rain would be coming soon.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Alicia?" Katy asked as she sat down by the young girl.  
  
"I want to be alone." Alicia mumbled.  
  
"Well, why don't you come inside." Katy said gently.  
  
Alicia didn't respond.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Katy asked.  
  
"It's your fault." Alicia mumbled.  
  
"What?" Katy asked not believing what she thought she heard.  
  
Alicia stood. "Megan and the Professor are dead because of you." Alicia accused. "You should have protected Megan, but you didn't. Now she's dead."  
  
"Alicia calm down!" Katy said as she tried to place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. It's your fault. The Professor saved your life. He should still be alive. But he's not. It's your fault. All yours." Alicia screamed as tears rolled down her face. "Alicia, that's enough." Katy said firmly, trying not to let Alicia words bother her.  
  
"I hate you!" Alicia screamed just as it began to downpour.  
  
Katy could not believe it. She cringed in pain as the rain fell on her body and quickly rushed inside.  
  
"Alicia get inside, now!" Katy commanded.  
  
Alicia ignored her. Suddenly a bolt of electricity was attracted to her. It shot down at her body.  
  
"Alicia!" Katy screamed. "Someone Help!" Katy yelled as she glanced  
behind her.  
  
Alicia screamed as the electricity passed through her body sending waves of pain spiraling through her.  
  
Scott, Joanne, and Logan came running. Other students quickly followed. Logan and Scott ran outside as they saw Alicia. Logan cringed in pain, but managed to get Alicia separated from the powerful electricity bolt. He rushed her inside.  
  
Katy breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you okay?" Joanne asked.  
  
Katy nodded. "Go check up on Alicia." Katy said as she motioned toward Logan who was caring her to the medical room.  
  
Joanne nodded and quickly followed.  
  
Katy fell down to her knees. She knew she had to be strong, but Alicia's words rang in her mind.  
  
"Katy?" came Scott's gentle voice. He knelt down by her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"She said she hated me." Katy said.  
  
"Alicia?" Scott asked.  
  
Katy nodded. "She said it was my fault Megan and the professor died."  
  
"She's just upset Katy. She didn't mean it." Scott comforted.  
  
When Katy didn't respond, Scott gently placed his arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Katy tried to hold back tears, but cringed as one fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away, but another soon replaced it.  
  
"Alicia will make it through this. Just give her time." Scott continued to comfort.  
  
Katy nodded. She knew he was right, yet the words still hurt. Silently she aloud Scott to hold her just a while longer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Matt awoke and quickly rushed out of his room. He was a heavy sleeper. He thought he had heard someone scream, but he hadn't gotten up. Suddenly however, he became wide-awake. He rushed down the hallway, but stopped as he got to the stairs. He saw Katy sitting on the ground with Scott's arm around her. Thoughts of jealousy poured through him. He became angry with Scott, but quickly pushed his thoughts aside. He rushed down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Matt quickly asked.  
  
Katy looked up and slowly stood to her feet. "Alicia got hit by lighting. It was attracted to her body."  
  
"Is she okay?" Matt asked worried.  
  
"She's in the medical room now." Scott said as he stood.  
  
Matt looked over at Scott then looked back at Katy. "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
Katy nodded. "I'll be fine. Go check on Alicia." With that, she walked off toward her bedroom.  
  
Matt waited until she was out of sight, before he said, "What was that about?"  
  
"Alicia was upset. She accused Katy of killing Megan and Professor James. She said she hated Katy for it." Scott replied.  
  
"Poor Katy. Is she alright?" Matt said.  
  
"She needed you." Scott said.  
  
"I didn't hear okay," Matt said almost angrily  
  
Scott put up his hands. "Okay," he said as he backed off. He headed toward the medical room to see if the girl was okay and to find Jean.  
  
Matt sighed and headed up to Katy's bedroom to talk with her. He knocked silently on the door and waited until he heard Katy's reply.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
"Are you okay Katy?" Matt asked as he opened the door.  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"Scott told me what happened. I am sorry I didn't wake up sooner. I was out like a light." Matt apologized.  
  
Katy smiled at him. "It's okay. Is Alicia alright?"  
  
"Come on. Let's go check on her. I'm sure she can't wait to see you." Matt said.  
  
Katy nodded and followed him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Good Joshua." Magneto encouraged as Joshua began controlling metal around the room. "Now focus on gaining Mystique's power as well."  
  
Joshua looked toward Mystique. He reached his hand out towards her. In a couple seconds, he felt her power inside his body. He smiled as he transformed himself into a bird. Looking toward the scraps of metal, he easily lifted a few pieces into the air.  
  
Mystique stood amazed.  
  
Magneto smiled. "Excellent work."  
  
Joshua transformed himself back and smiled. "I just wish it didn't take so much out of me. I feel like I've run a marathon." Joshua said.  
  
"That is because you have never had so much control over your power. Soon; however, using multiple powers will be your specialty." Magneto said with a smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Katy entered the medical, she saw Alicia lying on one of the beds. Professor Xavier, Logan, and Joanne were still in the room.  
  
"How is she?" Katy asked Professor Xavier.  
  
"Because of her mutation, the electricity was attracted to her body. Had it been anyone else, they would not have made it. Alicia's body; however absorbed most of the electricity. No lasting damage has been caused physically and she should be fine by tomorrow."  
  
"Can I talk with her?" Katy asked.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded.  
  
Katy walked over to the bed. "Alicia," she said gently.  
  
Alicia did not respond, but her eyes were open and staring at the ceiling. Katy sighed.  
  
"Poor kid! She's been through a lot." Logan said.  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should let her rest." Matt said gently as Joanne and Logan turned to leave.  
  
Katy agreed and turned to leave as well.  
  
"Katy," Alicia mumbled.  
  
Katy turned around. Alicia blue eyes met hers. "I don't hate you." Alicia whispered innocently.  
  
Katy smiled as she walked toward Alicia. "I know that. You were just upset."  
  
Alicia nodded sadly. "Will the pain ever go away?" Alicia asked.  
  
"You mean about loosing a friend?" Katy asked.  
  
Alicia nodded.  
  
Katy gently sat down by Alicia. Katy slowly shook her head. "I don't think the pain will ever fully go away. You will always miss Megan and Professor James. All of us will, but time is a great healer. In time, the pain will decrease."  
  
Alicia looked at Katy with teary eyes. She silently looked toward the wall as a tear fell down her face. Katy gently pushed Alicia hair behind her head.  
  
"Get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day." Katy said gently. "Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"  
  
Alicia shook her head. "It's okay. It's probably almost morning anyway."  
  
"Alright," Katy said as she gently kissed Alicia on the forehead. "Sleep well." 


	8. Magneto's Plan

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 A/N: Sorry it took so long for this one. This chapter is longer though so I hope that makes up for the wait. I will try to have the next one up soon.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Magneto's Plan  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly. Katy, Joanne, Matt, and Alicia had enrolled in Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted. They were all learning how to control their power better. They were also making friends with the some of the other students. Things were going well for the young students and Katy was happy that everyone was recovering from the tragic night only four weeks ago.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The weeks passed quickly for Rich, Joshua, Jake, Audrey, Kyle, Sean, and Aaron as well. Magneto had taught them how to control their powers better and they had made a few friends. Jake and Pietro had become fast friends.  
  
Joshua had learned how to control multiple mutant powers and he could hold them all for almost an hour. Magneto was quite pleased with his results. He knew his plan would soon be able to come into effect.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I miss Rich and the others." Alicia said to Katy as she sat on a bench outside.  
  
Katy smiled sadly at the young girl. "We all do, Alicia." She said gently.  
  
"We should give him a call and see how he is doing." Joanne suggested.  
  
Katy nodded as she took her cell phone from her pocket. "Here Matt you go ahead and call." She said as handed the phone to him.  
  
Matt took it and quickly dialed the number. "He must have it turned off." Matt said after a few seconds.  
  
"That's strange." Katy said. "Oh, well! We will try again later." Katy said with a shrug.  
  
Suddenly Katy received a mental message from Xavier. ~Katy can you please come in my office?~  
  
~I'll be right there.~ Katy mentally replied as she shivered.  
  
"I don't think I will ever get use to that." She said as she stood.  
  
"To what?" Joanne asked.  
  
"Professor Xavier's mental messages." Katy replied. "I'll be right back. He wants to see me in his office."  
  
Everyone nodded as Katy walked toward his office.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?" Katy said as she entered the room.  
  
"Yes, please close the door and have a seat." Professor Xavier replied.  
  
Katy did as she was told as Professor Xavier began speaking.  
  
"Katy, I have reason to believe that Magneto is taking mutants prisoner. There is a band of mutants that lives underground. For the past two days, Magneto's mutants have captured four of them. I know someone that lives down there and he has asked for my help."  
  
Katy was confused. "I understand that this is terrible, but why tell me?" Katy asked.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "Evan, the boy that I know, he told me that he saw two of the mutants. One of them could coat his body in metal and the other created vines with his hands."  
  
Katy gasped. "Rich and Kyle? They would never do something like that." Katy protested.  
  
"There is no guarantee that it was them." Professor Xavier encouraged.  
  
Katy nodded.  
  
"Scott and Ororo are going to go investigate and see if they can offer any help. Would you like to go with them?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
Katy nodded. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"They are already prepared to go. I will inform Scott that you are coming."  
  
Katy quickly got up and left the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We have captured all of the mutants living underground." Mystique reported to Magneto.  
  
"Good. Now I can put my plan into effect." Magneto said with a grin.  
  
"What exactly do you have planned?" Mystique questioned.  
  
"Joshua will gain the power from as many mutants as possible. With all that power, he will be unstoppable. He will then transfer the power to me. I will then use the power to destroy any that oppose me. The world will become a save haven for mutants to live." Magneto said. "Don't reveal it to any of the others yet." Magneto cautioned. "I don't want anyone foiling my plan."  
  
Mystique nodded and left the room, thinking that no one else had heard the plan. One person; however, had heard. She had listened to the plan.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Scott, Ororo, Katy, and Evan entered Xavier's office.  
  
"Evan? It is good to see you again." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"They took them all Professor." Scott said immediately.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I left for a couple minutes." Evan began. "When I came back all my friends underground were gone."  
  
"I am sorry, Evan. We will find Magneto and find your friends." Professor Xavier encouraged.  
  
"What does Magneto want with them?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I don't know. I will go see what Cerebro can tell me." Professor Xavier said as he left the room.  
  
Katy left the room as well and decided to try calling Rich again.  
  
"Hello?" came Rich's voice.  
  
"Rich, I need the truth." Katy said immediately.  
  
"About what?" Rich asked.  
  
"Did you help Magneto capture some mutants that lived underground?"  
  
Rich sighed. "We didn't capture them. We just took them for a little while."  
  
"So you did?" Katy fumed.  
  
"It's just for a little while, Katy. After Magneto is done using them, he will let them go, unharmed." Rich said calmly.  
  
"Using them? You talk as if they were just puppets that you can do what you wish with. I can't believe you would help Magneto with something like this."  
  
"I am helping Magneto for the good of all mutants." Rich replied.  
  
"Professor Xavier says that Magneto's plans are dangerous. He will try to hurt others to get what he wants." Katy warned.  
  
"Look Katy! I'll live my life how I want to live it." Rich said angrily as he hung up the phone.  
  
Katy sighed. She feared there was more to this plan, than Rich knew.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Audrey quickly sneaked away from the room. She had not liked the plan that she heard and she knew she needed to warn her friends. She knew; however, that Rich would not believe her. He had been so caught up lately in Magneto's plans that she feared he would do anything for Magneto. Magneto had talked of peace between mutants and humans. Rich believed him and would do anything to help Magneto achieve this goal. Audrey; however, knew how he wished to obtain it. She disagreed with his method and knew she had to warn Katy and the others.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Katy sat with Joanne and Matt in the recreation room. It was getting late and most of the kids were already in bed. Katy had informed her friends about the mutants that had been captured and Rich's involvement. Just as they were about to head upstairs, Katy's phone rang. Katy looked down at the caller ID and stuffed the phone back into her pocket.  
  
"Who is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's Rich and I don't feel like talking to him." Katy said.  
  
Matt and Joanne just shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Katy's phone rang again.  
  
"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can talk some sense into him." Matt suggested. Katy agreed and handed Matt the cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said.  
  
"Matt? Where's Katy? I need to talk with her." Audrey said all in one breath.  
  
"She's right here." Matt said as he handed the phone to Katy.  
  
Katy starred at him, but took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Katy, I have to warn you." Audrey whispered. "I heard Magneto's plan. I have to be quick because I don't know how much time I have."  
  
"What did you hear?" Katy questioned.  
  
"Magneto is planning to use Josh to gain all the mutant powers around him. Then he will use it to destroy any humans or mutants for that matter, that oppose him." Audrey said.  
  
"What? That's crazy." Katy said not believing.  
  
"I know it is. No one else knows yet, except for Mystique."  
  
"Once Rich and the others hear about this, they won't follow along." Katy said confidently.  
  
"That's what I thought too, until I found that Magneto has another plan. Do you remember the control chip that Mystique used on you a long time ago?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"Magneto is going to use those to control us. He wants to make sure we won't turn on him."  
  
Katy stood speechless. "You need to get out of there, Audrey. Escape!"  
  
"Rich and the others won't come. They won't believe me if I tell them this. Besides, there is not enough time. He is planning his attack tomorrow night at the New Years Celebration."  
  
"With all those people there? I have to warn the Professor." Katy said.  
  
"Good luck, Katy. I have to go." Audrey replied.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Audrey." Katy said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Katy looked at her friends who stood with questioning looks on their faces. "Come on, we need to talk with the Professor." 


	9. A Stranger's Device

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry again that it took so long. I have all of my ideas now that I need to finish this story, so it should be updated soon. The end should be near. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A Strangers Device  
  
The Professor paced the room. Katy had just explained to him what Audrey had told her.  
  
"Tomorrow morning I will have a meeting with my mutants. We will discuss how to stop Magneto. You three are invited to join us." Professor Xavier told them.  
  
The three nodded. "Thank you, Professor." Joanne said.  
  
As the three left the room and walked toward the stairs, Matt sighed. "I wish it wasn't our friends that are against us."  
  
"I know! I hope Professor Xavier doesn't expect us to fight against them if it were to come to that." Joanne said sadly.  
  
Katy nodded. "Try to keep this quiet. I don't want Alicia to find out."  
  
Joanne and Matt nodded and headed to their rooms.  
  
The next day, the x-men met in the conference room to discuss Magneto's plan.  
  
"How do we know that we can trust what Audrey said?" Scott asked after the situation had been explained.  
  
"I know I can trust her word if that's what you mean." Katy replied.  
  
"But how do we know Magneto did not tell her to say that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Knowing Magneto it only makes sense that he would attempt something at the New Years celebration." Professor Xavier spoke up. "Cerebro confirmed that it was Magneto who took the mutants and he is holding them captive in a warehouse. Two of Magneto's mutants, Mystique and Pietro were already at the ceremony. They were scouting out the area and probably planning the attack."  
  
"So what are we planning to do?" Ororo asked.  
  
Professor Xavier folded his hands in front of him as he thought. "Well, I do not doubt that Magneto will try to use Joshua's power. If it is as powerful as Audrey has said, then we are going to have a hard time defeating him. However, I do have a plan. There is a boy who has the mutant power to negate other mutant powers. In other words, he can stop a mutant from using his power. There is just one problem."  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Jean asked.  
  
"The boy has not been seen for over two years. He ran away when he first found out that he was a mutant. No one has seen him since." Professor Xavier replied.  
  
"Can't you just use Cerebro and be done with it?" Logan asked.  
  
"I wish it was that easy, Logan. Whenever I have tried to pinpoint Luke's location, he blocks me out. Wherever he is, he doesn't want anyone to find him."  
  
"So that brings us back to Ororo's question." Matt spoke up. "What are we planning to do?"  
  
"We must stop Magneto at all costs. Jean and I will remain here to try to find Luke. I want the rest of you to head to the ceremony. Split up into small groups, but keep in contact with each other. Find out what you can and report to me. Hopefully Jean and I will join you soon with Luke." Xavier said.  
  
"But what if you don't find him?" Scott asked.  
  
"Then do whatever you can to stop Magneto. We can not let him gain that much power."  
  
Everyone nodded and left. Everyone except Jean and the Professor prepared to leave.  
  
~~~  
  
One Hour later  
  
"I can't believe we actually aloud to go on this mission. This is like so cool!" Kitty was saying to Jean.  
  
Jean only smiled.  
  
Kurt appeared in front of them. "Vis is awesome." He said.  
  
Katy sighed. Kitty and Kurt did not know the whole extent of the mission. How was she suppose to fight against her own friends? She had a bad feeling about this mission. She knew only something bad could come out of it. As Scott roared up the engine on the jet and lifted in into the air, the feeling grew worse.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Jamie says that someone is at the door. Would please go see who it is." Professor Xavier asked Jean.  
  
Jean was trying to help the Professor locate Luke, but they were not having much success. Jean nodded to the Professor and left the room. She walked toward one of the sitting rooms and found a man and teenage boy sitting down on the couch. As Jean entered the room, the men stood. Jean noticed that the man had a huge scar on his face and the boy wore a visor over his eyes.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" Jean asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for a Charles Xavier. I have some information for him." The man spoke up.  
  
Jean looked at them for a moment. She could tell the boy was a mutant, but the man did not seem to be. However, when she tried to read his mind and see who he was, he blocked her out. "What kind of information?" She inquired.  
  
"Information about a plan that Magneto has." The man replied.  
  
Jean nodded and mentally sent a message to Professor Xavier. "He will be in shortly."  
  
The men nodded and silently sat back down. In a few moments, Professor Xavier came in the door.  
  
"How may I help you?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"I believe I am the one that can help you." The man replied.  
  
The professor cocked his head and the man stood and walked toward him.  
  
"I am Adam Geiska and this is my son, Stephen Geiska. We have information about Magneto's plan and a way to stop him." The man replied.  
  
"I'm listening." Professor Xavier said curiously.  
  
Adam had a seat and looked at his son. "Stephen escaped from Magneto early this morning. Before he escaped however, he heard Magneto's plan." He said as he looked back up at the Professor. "It is a good plan, but it has one problem."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I know how to stop him." Adam replied.  
  
"And what is this plan that Magneto has?" Professor Xavier asked as if he did not know.  
  
"Stephen overheard a girl making a call. She said that Magneto plans to use a mutant named Joshua to gain all mutant powers. Then he will destroy all who oppose him." Adam replied.  
  
"And what can you do about this?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I have a device that will stop any mutant from using his power. All you have to do is place it on his arm and his mutation will be useless." Adam replied.  
  
Professor Xavier crossed his arms. "And why would you be willing to help us defeat Magneto?"  
  
Adam sighed. "Because I want Joshua back, but I can't get him alone. If you can get this device on him, than I can talk with him."  
  
"What makes you think he will listen to you?" Jean asked.  
  
"Joshua is my step-son. I sent him to Professor James' school to help him control his mutation. After the unfortunate accident at the schoolhouse, I tried to find him, but before I could, Magneto took him. I just want my son back, Professor." Adam replied.  
  
~Something is not right about his story, Professor. ~ Jean said telepathically.  
  
~I sense that as well. He's lying about something. ~ Professor Xavier replied to Jean. Then speaking aloud he asked, "This device that you have, how does it work?"  
  
"When you place it on a mutant's arm, it sends an electrical charge through the body. The charge stops their mutation for as long as the device keeps sending the electricity. Unfortunately, it will only last for two hours. I have not been able to make it last any longer." Stephen spoke up.  
  
"Is this device guaranteed to work?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes, we have tested it many times. It is completely safe." Adam replied.  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. If the device worked, it would be a great way to stop Joshua and Magneto. However, there was something about the story that didn't feel right. Stephen seemed to be telling the truth, but he could not be sure if Adam was. Adam seemed to be blocking him out of reaching into his mind. "I would like to test this device, before I have my mutants use it." Professor Xavier said aloud.  
  
Stephen nodded and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a small, round, metal object and gave it to the professor. "I am sure you will find it quite satisfactory." Stephen replied with a smile. 


	10. So it Begins

Disclaimer: Same as the others chapters. I own nothing. I don't even own the Title to this Chapter. I borrowed that from Return of the King. So, I own nothing except my idea and any character I created.  
  
A/N: I posted quickly this time. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully, the next chapters will be quick too. With the way, I ended this one, I think it better be. I would not want to leave you with a cliffhanger for too long... *smiles evilly*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
So It Begins  
  
Scott landed the jet and quickly divided the teams. There were three teams of three people. Logan had Evan and Joanne, while Ororo had Matt and Kitty. He told them to scout out the area and contact him if there was anything suspicious. They agreed and decided to meet back at the jet in three hours.  
  
Scott headed out toward a group of people. Katy and Kurt followed behind him.  
  
"How are we suppose to find Magneto with all these people?" Katy asked.  
  
"Just keep your eyes open." Scott replied as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded through the speaker, cutting off the music that had been playing.  
  
"Everyone please welcome the President of the United States."  
  
"Look!" Kurt said as he pointed to a stage.  
  
Scott and Katy turned to look. The President was walking onto the platform. The crowds cheered. When the crowds quieted the President began to speak.  
  
"Welcome, to our annual New Years Celebration in New York City. I am pleased to be with you on this occasion of welcoming a New Year."  
  
Scott looked around as the President continued speaking. As he looked at the back of the stage, he mentally cursed at who he saw. The battle was about to begin.  
  


* * *

  
After a thorough examination of Adam's device, Professor Xavier talked with Jean.  
  
"It is a very complex device. I have done all the tests that I can, but I still don't know the extent of how well it works."  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Jean asked. "More importantly do you think it is safe?"  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "Yes, it seems safe enough and I believe it might be enough to stop Joshua. I still don't trust Adam, though."  
  
Jean nodded.  
  
Suddenly Professor Xavier screamed in pain and grabbed his head. Jean ran to him.  
  
"Professor, what is it?"  
  
Suddenly Jean felt the same pain. She placed her hands on her head as the pain intensified. In only a few seconds, she collapsed on the ground, beside the unconscious Professor.  
  


* * *

  
"Did you see where Saber Tooth went?" Ororo asked Kitty and Matt.  
  
"No, I don't see him." Matt said.  
  
Suddenly Saber Tooth jumped at Matt knocking him to the ground. Matt and him began fighting, as Ororo and Kitty were having there own problems with Pyrho.  
  
Kitty rolled into the ground just as fire was burned at the area she was. Ororo floated up into the air. Her eyes were glowing white and her white hair flew in the breeze. She struck at Pyrho with lightening, but missed him. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground. She looked up just as a thick vine began to wrap around her, holding her securely. Ororo tried to struggle free, but it was useless. Kyle, the once friend of Katy, now had both Matt and Ororo tightly bond. Ororo could hear Matt trying to talk to him, but it was useless.  
  
Suddenly Ororo heard a scream. Matt and Ororo both turned their heads as Saber Tooth retracted his claws from Kitty's body. Kitty fell to the ground.  
  
"Kitty?" Ororo screamed.  
  
"Let's bring these two to Magneto. Our work here is done." Pyrho said.  
  
Kyle nodded and easily lifted Matt and Ororo with his vines.  
  
"Kitty?" Ororo screamed again.  
  
Kitty's only reply was small moan as she gasped for breath.  
  


* * *

  
Logan smelled the air. A mutant was near. Suddenly someone flew down and grabbed Joanne. Evan saw the mutant and fired three spikes.  
  
"Audrey, it's me." Joanne tried to convince her.  
  
Audrey didn't seem to hear. She dodged two of Evan's spikes, but the last hit her arm. She screamed and let go of Joanne. Joanne fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" Evan asked as he ran to her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said as she looked around.  
  
Logan was fighting another mutant. Joanne remembered her from last time. Her name was Mirror Wall. Logan was slashing at her with his claws, but at every attack, she created a shield to protect her. Logan could not get near enough to touch her.  
  
Suddenly Logan heard Scott's voice over his intercom. "Logan are you there?"  
  
"I'm here." Logan said as he dodged a punch from Mirror Wall.  
  
"We have some trouble on the stage. Magneto is about to attack the president. Joshua is with him and I think he is going to start gaining power." Scott reported.  
  
"I'm a bit busy." Logan growled into the intercom. He slashed at Mirror Wall, but her shield protected her. "Where's Storm?"  
  
"I don't know." Scott said. "No ones answering her intercom. She might be in trouble."  
  
Logan growled again.  
  
"If you get a chance, go find her and her team. Then make your way here to help us."  
  
Logan agreed and continued his fight.  
  
Audrey landed on the ground near Joanne. The wound from the spike was not deep. She slashed at Joanne with her sharp talons. Joanne rolled aside and shot water at Audrey, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Audrey, I don't want to fight you." Joanne yelled.  
  
Audrey ignored her and pounced once again, throwing Joanne to the ground.  
  
"Fine, you asked for it." Joanne raised her hands and shot out a powerful blast of water. Audrey fell to the ground, soaked.  
  
Meanwhile, two other mutants ran by Evan. They both had super speed. Evan knew the one was Pietro and guessed the other one was Jake.  
  
Jake sped by him and hit him in the face. Then Pietro sped by and did the same. Evan was becoming angry. He had tried to fire at them, but they easily dodged. Then he came up with an idea. Both of them were circling him with great speed. All he had to do was make one of them trip.  
  
Evan threw two spikes close to the ground. Jake tripped over one and fell on his face. Pietro tripped over his friend. Evan smiled and pinned them both to the ground with spikes.  
  
Then he turned to Joanne. She seemed to have things under control. Audrey was soaked and could no longer move as fast. Looking at Logan, he saw him still struggling with the girl. As Logan kept her busy, he decided to throw spikes at her from behind. He positioned himself and quickly launched four spikes from his body.  
  
Mirror Wall saw them coming and mentally thanked Evan. She quickly created her mirror wall and reflected the attacks at Logan. Logan destroyed two, but the other two pierced his chest. Logan gasped in pain.  
  
Evan mentally cursed. Mirror Wall turned to him. "Thanks for you help. Now it's your turn."  
  


* * *

  
Stephen walked quickly down the hallway. He saw a few unconscious children on the ground, but he did not care. He needed to find the Professor. He quickly made his way to the medical room and found Professor Xavier and Jean on the ground. He smiled as he pulled two small objects from his pocket.  
  
He placed one securely on the Professor's neck. The he bent down near Jean. He carefully brushed some of her auburn hair away from her face. Her face was beautiful and he could not help but rub his hand against her face.  
  
Remembering his mission, he quickly placed the device on Jean's neck. He pressed a few buttons on Jean's control chip just for fun. He knew the rest of the info was already preprogrammed. Both of them would wake up in a few minutes, but they would be under his control. 


	11. Stranger in the Shadows

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A/N: The story should be over soon. I'm getting tired of writing it, but I need to give it a good finish. I cannot just make a stupid ending. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, the stranger is an idea I have for another X-men story that will probably never be written. I have a cool idea and decided to use a very small portion of it in here. So, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Stranger in the Shadows  
  
"Professor! Professor, wake up!"  
  
Professor Xavier slowly opened his eyes. He saw Stephen gently shaking him awake.  
  
"What happened?" Professor Xavier asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I don't know." Stephen replied. "I came looking for you and found you and Jean unconscious."  
  
Professor Xavier telepathically lifted himself up and sat back in his wheelchair, just as Jean began to wake up.  
  
She moaned and rubbed her head. Stephen bent down by her.  
  
"It's okay Jean. You were unconscious." He said gently. He stood up and offered her a hand. Jean took it gratefully and pulled herself up. Stephen smiled at her and for some reason, Jean felt herself blush as she smiled back.  
  
Stephen looked back at the Professor. "Did you finish studying my mutant power stopping device?"  
  
Professor Xavier nodded. "Yes, it will work great."  
  
"Good, then we better get to the celebration."  
  
Professor Xavier nodded again. "We can take the X-jet." He said as he led the way out of the room. Jean and Stephen followed behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
Scott tried to make his way closer to the stage. He saw Magneto at the back with Joshua. The president was still speaking and Scott knew he was in danger.  
  
Suddenly random pieces of metal flew into the air and formed together. People began to scream as they saw it happen. Security guards pulled out their guns and began to fire them, but Joshua created a mirror shield to protect them.  
  
Magneto smiled to himself as he trapped the President in his metal cage.  
  
Kurt quickly grabbed Katy and Scott and transported them onto the stage. Scott placed his hand on his visor and fired directly at Magneto.  
  
"Magneto smiled as the mirror shield protected him, sending Scott's laser back at him. Scott flew back. "Nice of you to drop in." Looking behind him, he spoke to two of his mutants. "Take care of them."  
  
Mystique and Rich immerged from the shadows. Katy bit her lip as she saw her friend approached. Mystique ran toward Scott as she changed her form. Rich glared at Katy. Katy tried to move away from his grasp.  
  
"Rich, it's Katy." Katy yelled to him.  
  
Rich ignored her. He punched at her, narrowly missing her head. Katy put her hand on her visor and shot fire at Rich's metal body. It was no use. He could withstand intense amount of heat through his armor plating.  
  
Scott looked up just as Mystique, in the form of Logan, came charging at him. Kurt appeared in front of Scott and transported him a few feet away. Scott thanked him as he stood up.  
  
"Try to stop Joshua." Scott told him. "Katy and I will take care of these two."  
  
Kurt nodded.  
  
Mystique came back at Scott, but this time Scott was ready.  
  
Meanwhile, as the mutants were fighting, Magneto was talking to the crowd. "Do not be afraid. Stay where you are and you will not be harmed."  
  
Joshua saw Kurt and glared at him. He quickly gained Kurt power enabling him to transport where he wished. He now had fifteen different mutant powers. He still needed Wolverine's healing ability and Storm's ability. The other ones were not needed. After he gained those two he would transfer his power to Magneto. They would be unstoppable.  
  
~~~  
  
Kitty looked around for someone to help her. She held her side tightly with one hand and began to crawl with the other. Ororo had dropped her radio and it lay only a few feet away. She picked it up and pressed the intercom.  
  
"Scott?" She said hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Kitty, is that you?" came the reply.  
  
Kitty took a painful breath. "Yes, I've been stabbed."  
  
For a second Scott didn't reply. Kitty could hear people screaming in the background and something crash to the ground.  
  
"Kitty where's Ororo?"  
  
Kitty didn't respond.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Kyle took her and Matt." Kitty said with a groan.  
  
"Okay, hang in there Kitty." Scott said.  
  
Kitty sighed and collapsed on the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Logan cringed in pain. He willed himself to heal quicker. He heard Scott and Kitty talking and knew she needed help. Suddenly before Logan could stand up, a thick vine encircled him. He looked up to see Kyle and Pyrho.  
  
"Magneto needs him more than the beast." Pyrho said.  
  
Kyle nodded and quickly picked up Logan with his vines. Matt growled as he rolled to the ground. He jumped at Pyrho, but was suddenly encircled in fire. Joanne and Evan were in the circle as well. Joanne raised her hands towards the fire. Water quickly quenched the flames. Kyle and Pyrho; however, were gone.  
  
"They're probably heading towards Magneto." Evan announced. "Come on. I'm sure Scott needs our help." The three nodded and ran off.  
  
~~~  
  
Logan's strength returned and he slashed furiously at the vines that held him. The vines broke and he rolled to the ground. Ororo was free as well.  
  
"You're not getting away that easy." Pyrho yelled as he shot flames at them.  
  
The two rolled aside. "Logan, go help Kitty!" Ororo yelled as she flew up into the air.  
  
"I'm not leaving you." He yelled as he pounced at Kyle.  
  
Kyle using his vines, caught Logan and threw him harshly to the ground.  
  
Ororo's hair flew wildly around her face as she took in power. "Go Logan! I can handle this." She shouted.  
  
Logan nodded and stood. He raced away before Kyle could entrap him again.  
  
As he searched for Kitty, Logan quickly reported his situation to Scott. Scott told him to hurry. Logan soon found Kitty unconscious. He ran over to her.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
She moaned and opened her eyes. "Logan?" She asked deliriously.  
  
"It's me kid. You're going to be okay." He said as he looked down at her wound. Her wound was deep and she had lost a lot of blood. He carefully tore a piece of his uniform and wrapped it around her wound. He sighed as he looked around. He needed to help Scott and the others, but he couldn't leave Kitty here alone to die. Somehow, he needed to get her to safety.  
  
"Don't leave me alone, Logan." Kitty pleaded.  
  
Logan looked back down at her and smiled. "I'm not leaving you." He said gently as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Don't you leave me."  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
Logan gently picked her up, being careful not to aggravate her wound. He wished he could use his mutation to heal her instead of just himself.  
  
Suddenly Logan heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I can help her."  
  
Logan turned toward the voice and growled. The voice was icy and almost emotionless. "Who are you?" Logan growled deeply still not spotting the person who spoke.  
  
A cloaked figure immerged from its hiding place. Logan could not see a face. He held Kitty protectively close to him.  
  
"Who are you?" He growled again.  
  
"I'm a mutant!" The voice was harsh. "But I can save her life."  
  
The cloaked mutant took a step closer. "How do I know I can trust you, Bub?" Logan asked suspiciously.  
  
"You don't." The voice had no sympathy. "It's your choice."  
  
Logan growled again. He was desperate. Kitty needed help fast and he needed to get back to Scott and the others. "I'll let you help her, but if you so much as harm a hair on her head, I personally deal with you. And it won't be pretty." He growled harshly.  
  
The figure stepped forward and pulled a glove off his right hand. He placed his hand near Kitty's wound. Logan noticed the mutant tense as he did and he could swear he saw him cringe beneath his hood. After only a few seconds, he pulled his hand away and turned to leave.  
  
Kitty looked up and Logan. There was no trace of her wound except for the blood that stained her clothes. Logan gently placed her on the ground.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "I feel great." She looked up to thank the mutant, but saw no one. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Logan smelt the air. He didn't even smell a trace of the mutant. "Who knows? Come on. Scott needs our help."  
  
Kitty nodded and turned. She glanced back one more time, but still saw no one. 


	12. The Power of Friendship

A/N: Here is the next chapter. I know I told you Alia G. L that it would be up Wednesday, but I didn't feel too good yesterday. So, I'm putting it up now. There should be one more chapter to finish everything off, though I'm still not positive on how I will do that. Anyway thanks for reading.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Power of Friendship  
  
"Rich, you and I are best friends. You don't want to do this." Katy pleaded. Rich had her pinned on the ground. His eyes were emotionless as he stared at her. "Rich you have to fight this. Magneto can't break our friendship!" Katy yelled to him.  
  
Rich raised his metal hand and closed it into a fist. He held Katy securely underneath him, ready to punch her.  
  
"Richard, remember who I am. Remember all the fun times we use to have. You have to remember."  
  
Rich hesitated with his punch. His eyes looked down at her and seemed to soften. "Katy?" He said weakly.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Fight it, Rich. You can't give in."  
  
Rich tensed his muscles and suddenly his eyes glazed over again. He drew his arm back up and brought it down hard.  
  
~~~  
  
Evan, Joanne, and Matt soon found Scott. Mystique and him were having a one on one battle and Scott looked exhausted. He could not hold out much longer.  
  
Magneto was still speaking to the civilians who were forced to listen. A few tried to flee, but most were too afraid. He was telling him that the world would no longer be humans controlling mutants; it would be mutants in charge of humans. Humans would no longer terrorize mutants. It was now the mutants who would terrorize the humans. The world was about to change. The mutants were going to take over.  
  
~~~  
  
Katy cringed and turned her head to the side, expecting the blow to hit her face. A few seconds past. Nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Rich's hand had slammed the ground right next to her head. He was breathing hard as he stared down at Katy.  
  
"That's it Rich. Fight!"  
  
Richard slowly stood up from the ground. He looked at Katy as she too stood.  
  
"I can't kill you." He breathed. "I can't kill my friend."  
  
Katy nodded. "That right Rich. Our friendships is more powerful than this device."  
  
Suddenly Rich's hands flew to his head and he screamed in agony. The control device on his neck was sending waves of pain into his head. As if having a mind of its own it was trying to make him kill Katy.  
  
"I won't do it." Rich screamed as he dropped to his knees.  
  
He was struggling with his inner self. Through clenched teeth, he reached up to the back of his neck. His hands found the device and he quickly yanked it off. He gasped in pain as he did and fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Katy quickly ran and caught him, lowering him gently to the ground. "Rich can you hear me."  
  
Rich opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you, Katy."  
  
Katy smiled. "You are most welcome." Katy helped Rich stand to his feet. They knew they needed to stop Joshua. The same device was on Joshua and if they could get close enough, they might be able to stop him.  
  
~~~  
  
Scott cringed as he tried to stand up from the ground. Blood poured from a slash mark on his left hip, and his chest felt like it was on fire from the powerful laser beam that had just sent him to the ground. He lay back on the ground, feeling to exhausted to get up.  
  
Mystique came behind him to finish him off. She laughed as she saw him. He looked unconscious and she could easily end this.  
  
Suddenly Scott's hand moved. Before Mystique could react, Scott twisted the knob on his visor. The laser shot at Mystique sending her backwards. Because it had been as such close range, Mystique was knocked unconscious. Scott stood and rushed to help the others.  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Xavier landed the X-jet on the ground away from the crowds. Most of the people were gathered around one area where Magneto was standing. Several of his mutants, or ones he had under his control, were guarding the area.  
  
"I need to get this to Nightcrawler." Professor Xavier said. "He will be able to transport near enough to Joshua, to place it on him." He looked at Adam. "Are you sure you will be able to handle it after that?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Don't worry about a thing. All you have to do is place that on Joshua. Stephen and I will do the rest." The man replied.  
  
Professor Xavier nodded. He mentally called to Kurt. He saw the young mutant a short distance away, trying to defend some people from falling debris. The mutant looked toward the Professor and immediately transported himself to him.  
  
"I did not know you were here." The mutant said.  
  
The professor nodded. "I need you to get close enough to Joshua to place this device on his arm." He said as he handed Kurt the small device.  
  
"As good as done, Professor." Kurt said confidently.  
  
~~~  
  
Magneto looked behind him. "Now Joshua, transfer your power to me."  
  
Joshua nodded as raised his hands toward Magneto. Magneto grinned as he felt the power flow into his body. Not even the X-men could stop his plan now."  
  
~~~  
  
"We're too late." Katy said as she reached Scott and some of the others.  
  
Suddenly Kurt teleported on Joshua shoulder. Before the boy could react, Kurt placed the device on his arm and teleported away.  
  
Joshua stumbled backwards some. He felt all of his power leave his body. He felt weak. His mind began to cloud over. Darkness swirled around him. He faintly heard Magneto screaming to him.  
  
"Get up Joshua. Finish this."  
  
Joshua could not comply. Then Joshua heard another voice. The voice was clearer though as if just in his head.  
  
"Joshua, you have to listen to me. I can get you through this."  
  
"Who are you?" Joshua asked in his mind.  
  
"It is I your father." The voice replied.  
  
"My father is dead." Joshua replied.  
  
Suddenly pain increased in his head.  
  
"You have to listen to me Joshua. You have to give in. You have to let your feelings go."  
  
Let my feeling go. The voice rang in Joshua's head and he felt ready to submit.  
  
~~~  
  
Adam called out desperately to Joshua. The boy did not respond. He could not hear, Adam's words, but he could hear Adam talking to him mentally.  
  
"He's not responding to you." Professor Xavier stated.  
  
"I know! I don't know what's wrong." Adam said as he looked toward the Professor.  
  
"Let me try to reach him mentally." Professor Xavier said. He reached out with his mind towards the boy, but something seemed to block him.  
  
"Something's blocking my telepathic abilities." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"That's odd." Adam replied. He looked back to toward Joshua. He focused hard on him, desperate to reach him. Suddenly Joshua collapsed to the ground. Adam grinned evilly.  
  
~~~  
  
"What was that device?" Scott asked Kurt.  
  
"Something the Professor gave me." Kurt replied.  
  
"What's it doing to him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Something is definitely not right here." Ororo spoke up.  
  
"You're right Auntie O. Something doesn't feel right." Evan replied.  
  
Katy looked around. She saw two men by the Professor. Suddenly her mind flashed back. She had seen the man before. Her mind flashed back again.  
  
He had been at their schoolhouse the day it had burned. She recognized him by the huge scar on his face.  
  
"Rich!" She said suddenly. "That man with the Professor." Rich turned to look where Katy was pointing. "He was at our schoolhouse. He helped those men attack us."  
  
Rich's eyes widened in horror. "You're right. It is the man."  
  
"He was probably the one that captured Joshua as well and now wants him back." Matt said, putting the pieces together.  
  
"Then why is the Professor helping him?" Katy asked.  
  
"Professor Xavier isn't helping, at least not willingly." Audrey said suddenly as she landed to the grown.  
  
"Audrey?" Matt gasped wondering if she was still under Magneto's control  
  
"It's okay. Joanne took the device from my neck. I flew near your Professor. One of the small chips is on him and Jean as well." Audrey replied.  
  
"He has control of Jean?" Scott asked immediately.  
  
"Yes, he does, but I'm not sure what the device on Joshua does." Audrey replied.  
  
"We have to do something to save them all." Ororo responded.  
  
"You got any ideas?" Logan spoke up.  
  
Before any one could respond, Joshua collapsed on the ground 


	13. The Battle's End

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
A/N: Okay I lied. I said this would be up by Thursday, but it never got up. I also said that this would be the end. Well, that isn't not true either. I was hoping this chapter would be the last, but it started getting too long. I was trying to finish it all, but decided I would need one more chapter. So I cut this one down and decided to post it. So, that's the reason that this is late. I was trying to finish it. The next and last chapter is partially written so it shouldn't be long before that is posted. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The Battle's End  
  
Magneto could not believe it. His perfect plan was falling apart. Joshua had not transferred all of his power to him, so what he had transferred quickly drained. Magneto was left with his normal mutant ability. He didn't understand what it was that Nightcrawler had placed on Joshua, but knew he needed to remove it. Suddenly a commotion came over the crowd as all the lights suddenly dimmed. The only light now, was from the dawning sun. Magneto looked for the source of the power failure and noticed a teenage girl stepping through the crowds.  
  
~~~  
  
As the lights, dimmed Katy and the others looked around.  
  
"I can't be in my metallic form any more." Richard announced suddenly.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Our mutant powers are gone." Ororo announced.  
  
"But how?" Joanne asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, a young teenage boy walked up to the stage.  
  
"Everyone listen to me. Please do not try to run. At least listen to what I must say." He said in a gentle yet loud voice.  
  
"But what about the mutants?" A man from the crowd asked.  
  
"The mutants are temporally powerless. Now listen to what I must say."  
  
Everyone in the crowd was silent. Scott and his friends were silent as well. Even Magneto was quiet and seemed to be listening. Katy noticed that Joshua sat up and though he still seemed dizzy, he was able to listen.  
  
"Humans, I am sorry for what has happened here today. I hope you will learn a lesson through your experience. While some of the mutants were trying to take over, there were those that were trying to protect you. Not all mutants are bad. Not all mutants wish for control. There are those of us who wish for mutants and humans to be able to coexist. Many of you think this is impossible, but I tell you it is not.  
  
"I have seen it before. In fact, I see it everyday. In my school, humans and mutants coexist daily with each other. We have learned how to work together. We have learned how to trust each other.  
  
"Now it's up to you. You can go on in your life, trying to rule over each other and be dominant or you can learn how to coexist with the each other. You can learn how to trust. I warn you it will be no easy task, but it is possible."  
  
"What Luke has said is very true." Professor Xavier said suddenly as he rolled onto the stage.  
  
The boy looked at him and smiled. "It is an honor to meet you, Professor Xavier, but how did you know who I am?"  
  
Professor Xavier smiled. "It doesn't take telepathic abilities to know you. Thank you for stopping the battle and for deactivating the control chip that was on me."  
  
"I might have stopped the mutants from using their power, but it was Kari who stopped the electronic devices." Luke said as he pointed towards a young woman by the stage.  
  
Professor Xavier looked at her, then back at the crowd. "I have heard of this school that Luke attends. At the time being, it is a small school, consisting of ten mutants and ten humans. For three years now, these twenty students have learned to coexist with each other. Under the gentle leadership of a human and a mutant, they have learned to trust each other. A once seemed impossible feat, is no longer impossible."  
  
Everyone seemed to be listening to what Professor Xavier and Luke had said. Some murmured amongst themselves.  
  
"Now I ask you all to go in peace." Professor Xavier said. "I urge you though to remember what has been said here to today."  
  
The crowds began to scatter. Soon only, a few policemen and the mutants were left.  
  
"You have ruined my plan again, Charles." Magneto shouted. "Humans and mutants can not coexist. Mutants must take over. One day you will realize this."  
  
"I hope one day you realize that they can Magneto. For now, you must be detained." Professor Xavier replied.  
  
Magneto shook his head. "Not today, Charles." Magneto said as he backed away.  
  
Suddenly a helicopter flew above them. Someone from inside let a ladder down and Magneto quick climbed aboard. Mystique was flying the helicopter. Magneto's other mutants quickly rushed aboard as well.  
  
"Kari, stop that helicopter!" Luke yelled to his friend.  
  
The young teenage girl placed her hands on her head. "She focused hard. I can't stop it." She called.  
  
Suddenly two strong vines wrapped around the tail of the helicopter. Kyle held tightly. Jean raised her right hand towards the helicopter. Together Kyle and Jean slowly brought the helicopter down.  
  
Soon the blades stopped swirling as Kari managed to disable the engine.  
  
Police immediately moved in to capture the six mutants. Mystique put up the worse struggle. Though, Luke was stilling keeping her powers at bay, she could still kick and punch. Xavier's mutants quickly rushed in to help the police and Magneto and the others were soon subdued. The police led them away.  
  
"You might want to take these two as well." Rich said as he held tightly to the boy Stephen. Scott was holding Adam securely as well.  
  
"They were trying to escape, but I think they have some explaining to do." Scott said.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to question these two." Professor Xavier told the police officers that came towards Scott and Rich.  
  
The head police officer hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Alright."  
  
Professor thanked him and turned toward the two mutants. "You have some explaining to do Adam. I suggest you speak up."  
  
Before he could say anything, Joshua spoke up. "They are the ones that have been after me to use my power. They wanted to use me just like Magneto. They wanted to harness my power to create the most powerful mutant imaginable."  
  
Adam glared at Joshua, but did not say a word.  
  
"It's true, Professor." Katy spoke up as she walked towards them. "I saw this man the day our schoolhouse burned down. He was one of them responsible for killing our professor and one of our students." Katy voice cracked as she spoke. Tears filled her deep green eyes that were now visible.  
  
Rich nodded his head. "I believe the Professor said his name was Edward Strofe."  
  
Joshua nodded. "Yes. Professor Scandivain said he would protect me from him for as long as he could. I did not think he would find me again, but he did. Stephen's mutation led him right to me."  
  
Professor Xavier sighed. "I believe we have all that we'll need."  
  
The policemen nodded and led the two away.  
  
Matt placed his arm around Katy and looked into her eyes. "Katy, your visor?" He asked as he noticed she did not have it on.  
  
Katy smiled. "Luke is still preventing us from using our mutation. It's nice to be able to see normally for once."  
  
Scott smiled at her. He had his visor off as well. It was nice sometimes, yet he had come to accept his mutation. He no longer looked at it as a curse; he looked at it as a way to help others.  
  
"So where are you going now?" Professor Xavier asked Rich. "You know you are welcome at my place."  
  
Rich sighed, but before he could answer, Luke spoke. "Perhaps they would like to come with me. It would be a great way to learn how mutants and humans can coexist."  
  
Professor Xavier nodded. "I think that would be a great idea." He looked over at Katy and Rich. "What do you think."  
  
Katy stayed quiet, allowing time for Rich to answer.  
  
Rich sighed and looked around at the faces of his friends. "I guess we can give it a try. Perhaps humans will learn to accept us if we learn to let them."  
  
Katy smiled. Kyle, Audrey, Matt, Joanne, and Joshua nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about you?" The teenage mutant, Kari, asked Jake.  
  
Jake stood a little distance from the group, his arms folded over his chest. "I still don't believe humans will ever accept mutants. They fear us. They always will. Because of that fear, they try to get rid of us or use us. There is no way we can learn to trust each other."  
  
Katy sighed, though she noted that Jake's voice was filled with more pain and sorrow than anger and contempt.  
  
"You are right, Jake." Jean spoke up. "Humans do fear us, but that's why we must show them that we aren't that different from them. We have show them not to fear."  
  
Jake looked down on the ground. "I know, but I just can't believe that it will work."  
  
"That's why you should come to our school." Luke said. "Come see for yourself."  
  
Jake nodded. "Alright, I will."  
  
Katy smiled happily. "Hey where's Aaron and Sean?" She asked suddenly as she thought of her other friends.  
  
"Magneto didn't need them, so he left them back at the warehouse. What about Alicia?" Rich asked.  
  
"She's still at Xavier's mansion. We didn't want her to come and get hurt." Katy replied.  
  
"Why don't we all go back to the mansion and sort things out." The Professor offered.  
  
Everyone agreed. Rich and a few others headed back to the warehouse, while everyone else headed back to Xavier's mansion. 


	14. The Beginning of a New Year

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A/N: I am so, so very sorry that this took so long. I have been staying up long hours to do school. I've been really stressed and when I write when I'm stressed I usually end up hurting or killing a character. I knew you wouldn't want that and neither would I. Anyway, this is the end. The very last chapter. It didn't end like I had planned or wanted, but it seemed to fit okay. I hope I don't disappoint you with the end. Thanks for reading and thanks so much Alia G. L for keeping this story alive.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Beginning of a New Year  
  
Professor Xavier's den in his mansion was full of people. There were most of his students, plus Rich and his friends, along with Luke, Kari and one of their Professors, Jordan Huffer. He had been standing in the background watching his mutants work.  
  
Everyone seemed quite happy. Katy was happy to be reunited with all of her friends as were Rich and the others. They talked with Professor Jordan about moving to his place for a while and the Professor readily agreed. Their place was in a small town north of Washing D.C. The mutants had agreed to leave in about one week. That would give them enough time deal with all the paper work and such that needed to be dealt with.  
  
"I don't know about all of you, but I'm exhausted." Scott said as he laughed with his friends.  
  
"Oh come on, you have to stay up to watch the New Year come in." Jean said.  
  
Scott shook his head. "I can barely keep my eyes open."  
  
"Neither can I." Joanne spoke up.  
  
"It has been a busy day." Rich added as he massaged the tense muscles in his neck.  
  
"I suppose we'll all be going to bed early." Kyle said.  
  
Matt nodded. "What about you, Katy?" He asked, as he looked her.  
  
Katy was only half listening to the conversation. She was watching Alicia and Aaron play a game of checkers. They were not even playing by the rules, but it didn't matter. They were smiling and laughing. The last time Katy had seen Alicia this happy was before Megan had died.  
  
Matt followed Katy's gaze and smiled. "They really missed each other." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Katy nodded. "Yes, they did." She looked back towards her friends. "It's great to be together again. It has been a really hard few months."  
  
Rich and the others nodded. "But we've made it through." Rich said. "We did it together."  
  
"So how did it feel to be able to have your glasses off today?" Kari asked Katy.  
  
Katy looked at her and smiled. "It felt really different. It has been almost ten years since I had them off and I was able to see clearly for once."  
  
Scott looked at Katy. "Wow, ten years?"  
  
Katy nodded. "What about you?"  
  
"Well, three times now since I have had my mutation, I have been able to see normally. One time I almost lost my power forever." Scott replied.  
  
"Really?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's a long story, but in the end, I realized my power is not a curse and I wouldn't give it up for anything." Scott concluded.  
  
Katy nodded. "Yeah, it was nice to be able to not have to wear glasses over my eyes though."  
  
"I know the feeling Katy." Scott said.  
  
"We'll I'm going off to bed." Kyle said suddenly as he stood.  
  
"Yes, I think that will be a good idea for all of us." Katy replied as she stood as well. "Come on Alicia, Aaron. Let's get you two to bed."  
  
"Aw, do we have to?" Aaron complained.  
  
"Yeah, just a little longer." Alicia added.  
  
"No, it is late. You must get some rest." Katy replied as she bent over to pick Alicia up.  
  
Alicia and Aaron sighed, but agreed. Katy took Alicia into her bedroom and tucked her in. She yawned as she exited the room, softly closing the door behind her. As she turned around, she noticed Matt leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"Is Aaron asleep?" Katy asked.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes, Rich put him to bed."  
  
"Good. Everyone seems pretty excited about moving to D.C." She said softly as she began to walk down the hallway towards the den.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes, everyone seems okay about it. I'm surprised at how well Aaron and Alicia took the news."  
  
Katy nodded. Professor Xavier and a few others were still in the den so she and Matt walked outside to talk in private.  
  
"What about you?" Matt asked Katy. "Are you okay?"  
  
Katy shrugged and looked at him. "Why wouldn't I be? Our friends are reunited and soon we will be out on a new adventure."  
  
Matt looked at her. He saw past the mask that she had put over her face to hide her fears. He saw the pain in her eyes as she said they were back together. He knew that since Megan and the Professor had died, they would not truly be together. She had tried to hide the pain on her face that that thought still caused.  
  
Matt also saw the fear in her face. The fear of a moving to a different place once again. Moving from place to place was hard on them all. Matt knew that the students looked up to Katy and trusted her judgment. A lot of weight had been pressed on her and Rich since the Professor death. Matt knew that stress lay heavily on her shoulders.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. How are you feeling about everything?" Matt pressed.  
  
Katy smiled slightly, knowing she could tell him how she really felt. "Well, I wish the Professor was here to handle everything and part of me wished we wouldn't move. But I do think it will be good for us all to learn how to coexist with humans."  
  
Matt nodded. He looked up at the night sky. It would be a good thing to learn. Perhaps eventually the world would learn to accept mutants and vice versa.  
  
For some time, Matt and Katy stood outside. They talked quietly together enjoying the quiet night.  
  
Suddenly Matt smiled.  
  
"What?" Katy asked.  
  
Matt shook his head, but grinned from ear to ear. "Never mind."  
  
"No, tell me what you are thinking." She said, suspicious of what had brought on his smile. She noticed a slight blush to his cheeks.  
  
"I was just thinking how wonderful it is that the first thing I see in the New Year is your beautiful face." He said with a smile.  
  
Katy blushed. She absent-mindedly looked down at her watch. Indeed, it was the New Year. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. "You are the best Matt."  
  
Matt smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders. He wondered what new adventures would be in store for them in the New Year. He wondered how many new friends they would make. He hoped the year would be filled with much joy and happiness.  
  
Katy snuggled close to Matt. She too was wondering what this New Year would bring. Mutants and humans were beginning to take the first steps to a life a peace. Katy knew that great things would happen this year. It scared her a bit. It was a new adventure, a new journey, but as she leaned closer to Matt, she felt at ease. Her fears drifted away in his protective arms. Whatever this New Year brought, she knew that they would face it together. 


End file.
